(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system of automotive engines and, more particularly, to an intake system with a noise reduction structure which can reduce noise generated during an expansion stroke within a combustion chamber and backwardly transmitted to the intake system (this noise will be referred to as "explosive noise" hereinafter).
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional intake system for an automotive engine.
The conventional intake system comprises an air duct 1 for inducing external air, an air filter (not shown) disposed within the air duct 1 for filtering impurities contained within the induced external air, and a surge tank 2 for suppressing pulsation of the induced air then distributing the same to an intake manifold (not shown). The induced air passing through the intake manifold is mixed with fuel, then finally fed to a combustion chamber.
Explosive noise within a range of 100 Hz-1.6 kHz is generated during an expansion stroke of the engine, then flowed backward to the intake system. However, since the conventional intake system has no means to reduce the explosive noise, the explosive noise backwardly transmitted to the intake system results in deteriorating overall ride comfort.